injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Multiverse: Crash of Universes
This article, Multiverse:Crash Of Universes, is property of Simbiothero. Please do not edit this article unless given permission to do so. Multiverse:Crash Of Universes '''is a Crossover action/fighting released on PlayStation 4, Xbox one, and Wiiu. that combines many characters from different series and franchising in a single game. Sequel: Multiverse: Reign Of Ultron Gameplay Its gameplay is a combination of Mortal Kombat, Injustice:Gods Among Us and Marvel vs Capcom, all scenarios are presented in 2d, while the characters and backgrounds are in 3d. to win your opponent's life bar must be reduced. you use a design of four buttons for low attacks, medium, and high, along with several special moves which vary for each character. to win matches is needed to lower the three energy bars that are divided in three colors; Green, yellow, and red. the characters are divided into three classes, which are: the speedsters, balanced. and strong. the speedsters can give hits very fast (examples of these are, flash, Quicksilver, spider-man, Ruby Rose, or ryuko matoi), the balanced are characters who have their strength and speed balanced (example of these are: Captain america, batman, sub zero, and ant man), and strong ones, are hits that give more forts that down a little more than the balanced and the Speedsters (examples of these are:Superman, shazam, goku, yang, tremor, thor). before the fighting is that there is a dialogue between the characters will be different with whom you are fighting. After the end of each match, the winner will say a phrase before a victory pose or even I'm leaving the display track, also appear a phrase on the screen of the result next to the character or below in case you have a team with more than one character. During combat, players can go filling a power found in the bottom bar, consists of four bars and the player can use them to improve their attacks or counter those of its rival, or when the four bars are full. Another feature but originating from "injustice: Gods Among Us" is the "clash System", where both opponents use a proper element for mobbing a good blow, where if it is successfully completed, you can recover up to 30% of health, but if it is badly executed will lose a good part of it whenever you pass the arcade mode with any character this look its final showing that step after the story main till some characters when the arcade is finished with them unlocks a new suit than if you just you arcade mode with Weiss schnee (RWBY) will get his suit of the lin kuei clan. mode story/Adventure mode is may confront various enemies a multidirectional 3D combat that gives players the ability to attack any enemies that surround them also is may keep attacks and combos through multiple enemies, and can even continue their combos after launching them in the air thanks to a powerful or a launching. after attack pass by one area they began a cinematic scene that explains the story to then deal with one or more than one character in normal 2d mode but with characters and Backgrounds in 3d. also is you can find files and objects that not it could buy, or unlock in the arcade or in the vault. Modes # 'the arcade:'defeat several opponents to get to the end. You can do it alone, or with a partner, or three, or even four companions. # 'VS:'you and a friend fighting with until four characters in two rounds.'' # '''Story Mode/Adventure Mode:'combat, and explores major scenarios to reach the end of the story. # 'Post-Story:'you see that step the main story with each character (this mode is unlocked when Story mode/Adventure Mode) # 'Missions:'It ends the missions and earns a reward. # 'The Vault:'with the Glems (the coin of the game) unlock costumes, scenarios, characters, minigames, challenges, etc. # 'The Collection:'view all that get collected and obtained and see how many objects of missing to have the complete collection. # 'Survival:'survive when you can and win more glems by every victory. # 'Online:'fight against fighters of the whole world and prove you're the most strong. Story Story Characters Marvel * Captain America * Iron Man * Thor * Hulk * Black Widow * Hawkeye * Spider-man * Wolverine * Yellow Jacket * Dare Devil * Luke Cage * Iron Fist * Black Panther * Dr Strange * Hercules * Ant Man * Ms Marvel * Vision * Scarlet Witch * Quicksilver * War Machine * Mr Fantastic * Invisible Woman * The Thing * Human Torch * The Punisher * Deadpool * Ghost Rider * Moon Knight * She-Hulk * Nova * Namor * Loki * Dr Doom DC comics * Superman * Batman * Wonder Woman * Flash * Green Lantern * Martian Manhunter * Aquaman * Cyborg * Shazam * Nightwing * Green Arrow * Black Canary * Superboy * Raven * Red Tornado * Dr Fate * Zatanna * Supergirl * Powergirl * Lex Luthor * Sinestro * Deathstroke * Red Hood * Bane * The Joker * Harley Quin * Black Adam Transformers * Optimus Prime * Ultra Magnus * Ironhide * Ratchet * Bumblebee * Jazz * Sideswipe * Mirage * Drift * Crosshairs * Hound * Wheeljack * Smokescreen * Cliffjumper * Arcee * Roadbuster * Leadfoot * Topspin * Grimlock * Slug * Strafe * Sludge * Snarl Dragon Ball * Goku * Vegeta * Gohan * Piccolo Witchblade(anime) * Masane Amaha * Shiori Tsuzsuki * Reina Soho * Nora Vertenelli Kill La Kill * Ryuko Matoi * Satsuki Kiryuin Mortal Kombat * Liu Kang * Kung Lao * Sonya Blade * Jax Briggs * Raiden * Kenshi * Johnny Cage * Takahashi Takeda * Kung Jin * Cassie Cage * Jacqueline Briggs * Kitana * Scorpion * Sub zero * Ermac * Kano * Ferra/Torr * Reptile * Tanya * Erron Black * D'Vorah * Kotal Kahn * Triborg * Tremor RWBY * Ruby Rose * Weiss Schnee * Blake Belladona * Yang Xiao Long * Penny Polendina * Pyrrha Nikos * Cinder Falls Godzilla * Godzilla * Mothra * Kiryu Non-Playable Characters and his voice actor These only in cutscenes or have to face them in a game mode. * Charles Xavier (Professor X) - * Archangel - does not speak in no time * Nightcrawler - does not speak in no time * Beast - does not speak in no time * Colossus - does not speak in no time * Havok - does not speak in no time * Banshee - does not speak in no time * Sunfire - does not speak in no time * Nick Fury - Samuel L. Jackson (English)/Blas Garcia (Spanish) * Maria Hill - Cobie Smulders (English)/Marisol Romero Dura (Spanish) * Baron Zemo - Robin Downes (English)/José Gilberto Vilchis (Spanish) * Dr Octopus - Peter MacNicol (English)/Ernesto Lezana (Spanish) * Sandman - John DiMaggio (English)/Raúl Anaya (Spanish) * Kraven The Hunter - Eric Vesbit (English)/Gerardo Vasquez (Spanish) * Rhino - Paul Gimmati (English)/Andres Garcia (Spanish) * Electro - Janie Foxx (Englsih)/Salvador Delgado (Spanish) * Vulture - Robert Englund (English)/Juan Alfonso Carralero (Spanish) * Kingpin - Vincent D'Onofrio (Englsih)/Matías Fajardo (Spanish) * Baron Mordo - * Dormammu - Rick Wasserman (English)/Jorge solorzano (Spanish) * Wonder Gir - does not speak in no time * Beast Boy - does not speak in no time * Kid Flash - does not speak in no time * Aqualad - does not speak in no time * Ocean Master - * Red Alert - * Scattlershot - does not speak in no time * Silverbolt * Air Raid - * Warpath - * Breakaway - * Sunstreak - * Tracks - * Prowl - Alex Skuby (English)/ * Blurr - * Tailgate - * Megatron - Hugo Weaving (English)/Gerardo Vasquez (Spanish) * Starscream - Charlie Adler (English)/German Fabregat (Spanish) * Soundwave - Flank Welker (English)/Leornardo Garcia (Spanish) * Shockwave - Flank Welker (English)/Andres Garcia (Spanish) * Blackout - * Ravage * Lazerbeak * Thundercraker * Skywarp * Blitzwing * Mixmaster * Hightower * Longhaul * Scavenger * Rampage * Scrapper * Overload * Sideways * Crankcase * Crowbar * Hatchet * Lugnut * Astrotrain * grindor - * Scorponok * Frenzy * Vehicons/Steve * Jet Vehicons * Helicopter Vehicon * Tank Vehicon * Bosses * Goten - Kara Edwards (English)/Laura Torres (Spanish) * Trunks - Laura Balley (English)/Gaby Willer (Spanish) * Gotenks - Laura Balley (English)/Laura Torres and Gaby Willer (Spanish) * Krillin - Sonny Strait (English)/Eduardo Garza (Spanish) * Yamcha - Christopher Sabat (English)/Eduardo Garza (Spanish) * Ten shin han - John Nurgmeter (English)/Israel Larumbe (Spanish) * Chaoz - Monika Antonelli (English)/Patricia Acevedo (Spanish) * Android 18 - Meredith McCoy (English)/Cristina Camargo (Spanish) * Majin Buu - Josh Martin (English)/Mario Sauret (Spanish) * Master Roshi - Mike McFarland (English)/Jesús Colín (Spanish) * Hercule Satan - Chris Rager (English)/Mario Sauret (Spanish) * Videl - Kara Edwards (English)/Mónica Manjarrez (Spanish) * Dende - Justin Cook (English)/Irwin Daayán (Spanish) * Kibito shin - Kent Williams (English)/Genaro Vásquez (Spanish) * Old Supreme Kai - Kent Williams (English)/ Enrique Mederos (Spanish) * King Kai - Sean Schemmel (English)/José Luis McConnell (Spanish) * Frieza - Linda Young (English)/Gerardo Reyero (Spanish) * Sorbet - Jeremy Schwartz (English)/Pedro D'Aguillon Jr (Spanish) * Tagoma - Micah Solosud (English)/Ricardo Tejedo (Spanish) * Shisami - Brad Venable (English)/Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza (Spanish) * Janemba - does not speak in no time * broly - does not speak in no time * bills - Jason Douglas (English)/Jose Luiz Orozco (Spanish) * whiss - Ian Sinclair (English)/Arturo Castaneda (Spanish) * Rihoko Amaha - Carrie Savage (English)/ * Aoi - Caitlin Glass (English)/ * Asagi - Clarine Harp (English)/ * Maria - Monica Rial (English)/ * Mako Mankanshoku - Christine Marie Cabanos (English)/Melissa Gedeon (Spanish) * Senketsu - David Vincet (English)/ * Ira Gamagori - Patrick Seith (English)/ * Uzu Sanageyama - Grant George (English)/Jose Antonio Macias (Spanish) * Houka Inumuta - Steve Stanley (English)/Manuel Campuzano (Spanish) * Nono Jakuzune - Sarah Williams (English)/ * Aikuro Mikisugi - Matthew Mercer (English) * Tsumugu Kinagase - Kaiji Tang (English) * Nui Harime - Stephanie Sheh (English) * Ragyo Kiryuin - Laura Post (English) * Goro - does not speak in no time * Kintaro - does not speak in no time * Jaune Arc * Nora Valkirie * Lie Ren - does not speak in no time * Glynda Goodwitch - * Roman Torchwick - Gray G. Haddock (English)/Eduardo Ramirez (Spanish) * Shobijin * Titan Joker (Secret Boss) * Ultimate Green Goblin(Secret Boss) * Bojack (Secret Boss) * Onslaught (Secret Boss) * Hell Dragon - No speak * Karaat - * Majore - Gina Torres (English)/Melanie Henríquez (Spanish) * Doomsday (Sub-Boss) - Khary Payton (English)/Idzi Dutkiewicz (Spanish) * Dark Beyonder (Final Boss) - Tony Todd (English)/Gabriel Pingarrón(spanish) Stages Marvel * New York (normal and destroyed) * Wakanda * Asgard * Latveria * Helicarrier * Hell's Kitchen * Avengers Mansion DC comics * Gotham City * Metropolis (normal and destroyed) * Batcave * Arkham Asylum * Hall Of Justice * The Watchtower Transformers * Nemesis Dragon Ball * Kami's Lookout * Supremes Kai's World Witchblade * Tokio Kill La Kill * honnouji academy Mortal Kombat * Outworld Marketplace * Training Room * Lin Kuei Temple * Sky Temple * Living Forest * Emperor's Courtyard RWBY * Beacon Academy * City of Vale (normal and destroyed) Godzilla * Birth Island Orginals * the Dark Beyonder's throne room DLC '''New Combatants Pack Price:$25,00 * Mario (Super Mario Bros) + Peach's Castle (stage) (exclusive of the Wii U) * Link (The Legend Of Zelda) + Hyrule (stage) (exclusive of the Wii U) * Samus (Medroid) (exclusive of the Wii U) * Kirby (Kirby) + Dream land (Stage) (exclusive of the Wii U) * Kratos (God Of War) + Mount Olympus (Stage) (exclusive of the PS4) * Asura (asura's wrath) * Megaman X (Megaman X) * Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Fulgore (Killer Instinct) + Ultratech Industries (Stage)(exclusive of the Xbox One) * Raiden (Metal Gear) (exclusive of the PS4) * Marcus Fenix (Gears Of War) (exclusive of the Xbox One) * Master Chief (Halo) (Exclusive of the Xbox One) * Spawn (Image Comics) * Xenomorf (Alien) * Predator (Predator) Anime Pack Price:$20.00 * Rias Gremory (Highschool DXD) + Kuoh Academy (Stage) * Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire) + Yokai Academy * Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill) * Luffy (One Piece) * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) + Konoha (stage) * Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) * Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) + Hakoniwa Academy (Stage) * Kirito (Sword Art Online) * Jotaro Kujo (Jojo Bizarre Adventure) * Kenshiro (Hokuto No Ken) * Genos (One Punch Man) New Heroes and Villains Pack Price:$25.00 * Psylocke * Storm * Cloak and Dagger * Blade * Beta Ray Bill * Falcon * Spider-Woman * Hawkgirl * Fire Storm * The Atom * John Constantine * Steel * Blue Beetle * Black Lightning * Venom * Carnage * Taskmaster * Abomination * Magneto * Man Bat * Killer Croc * Killer Frost * Atrocitus Special Dragon Ball Missions Price:$20.00 * Rage of the legendary saiyan (objetive:Defeat Broly) * the fusion more strong (objetive:Defeat Janemba) (character bonus for select: Gogeta) * The Perfect Warrior vs The King of the Darkness and Chaos (objetive:Defeat the Dark Beyonder)(character bonus for select:Vegetto) Marvel/DC Square Enix Costumers Price:$15,00 * Captain America * Iron Man * Thor * Black Widow * Spider-Man * Superman * Batman * Wonder Woman * Green Lantern * Flash * Cyborg Voices Cast English and Latin Spanish * Captain America - Chris Evans (English)/Jose Antonio Macias (Spanish) * Iron man - Robert Downey jr (English)/Idzi Dutkiewicz (spanish) * Thor - Chris Hemsworth (English)/Andres Gutierrez (Spanish) * Hulk - Mark Ruffalo (English)/Mario Castaneda (Spanish) * Black Widow - Scarlett Johansson (English)/Rosalba Sotelo (Spanish) * Hawkeye - Jeremy Renner (English)/Edson Matus (Spanish) * spider-man - Andrew Garfield (english)/Javier Olguin (Spanish) * Wolverine - Hugh Jackman (english)/Humberto Solorzano (Spanish) * Yellow Jacket - Wally Wingert (English)/Mario Castaneda (Spanish) * Daredevil - Charlie Cox (english)/Sebastian Plaza (spanish) * Iron Fist - Creg Cipes (English)/Santiago Stieben (spanish) * Luke Cage - Mike Colten (English)/Orlando Alfaro (Spanish) * Black Panther - James C. Mathis lll (English)/Gabriel Basurto (Spanish) * Dr Strange - Benedict Cumberbatch (English)/ * Hercules - Ben Diskin (English)/Alejandro Bono (Spanish) * Ant Man - Paul Rudd (English)/Sergio Bonilla (Spanish) * Ms Marvel - Jennifer Hale (English)/Kerygma Flores (Spanish) * Vision - Paul Bettany (English)/Milton Wolch (Spanish) * Scarlet Witch - Elizabeth Olsen (English)/Irina Indigo (Spanish) * Quicksilver - Aaron Johnson (English)/Arturo Castañeda (Spanish) * Mr Fantastic - Dee Baker (English)/Oscar Gomez (Spanish) * Invisible Woman - Erin Torpey (english)/Toni Rodriguez (Spanish) * The Thing - Fred Tatasciore (English)/Miguel Angel Ghigliazza (Spanish) * Human Torch - David Kaufman (English)/Miguel Angel Leal (Spanish) * War Machine - Don Cheadle (English)/Oscar Flores (Spanish) * The Punisher - Jon Bernthal (English)/Andres Skoknic (Spanish) * Deadpool - Ryan Reynolds (English)/Jose Antonio Marcias (Spanish) * Ghost Rider - Richard Grieco (English)/Adrian Wowczuk (Spanish) * Moon Knight - Christian Bale (English)/Sergio Gutierrez Coto (Spanish) * She Hulk - Eliza Dushku (English)/Sol Nieto (Spanish) * Nova - Troy Baker (english)/Mario De Candia (Spanish) * Namor - * Psylocke - Olivia Munn (English) * Storm - Halle Berry (English)/Dulce Guerrero (Spanish) * Blade - Terry Crews (English)/Javier Gomez (Spanish) * Beta Ray Bill - Steve Blum (English)/Jorge Badillo (Spanish) * Cloak - Phil LaMarr (English) * Dagger - Ashley Erksetein (English)/ * Falcon - Anthonie Mackie (English)/Eduardo Ramirez Garza (Spanish) * Venom - Topher Grace (English)/Gerardo Garcia (Spanish) * Carnage - Scott Cleverdon (English)/Roberto Mendiola (Spanish) * Taskmaster - Clancy Brown (English)/Rene Sagastume (Spanish) * Abomination - Tim Roth (English)/Raul Anaya (Spanish) * Magneto - Ian McKellen (English)/Jose Lavat (Spanish) * Loki - Tom Hiddleston (English)/Pepe Vilchis (Spanish) * Dr Doom - Hugo Weaving (English)/Gerardo Vasquez (Spanish) * Superman - George Newbern (English)/Mario Arvizu (Spanish) * Bruce Wayne (Batman)-Kevin Conroy (English)/Sergio Gutierrez Coto (Spanish) * Wonder Woman - Susan Ensbeng (English)/Rebeca Patino (Spanish) * Flash - Neal McDonought (English)/Daniel Del Roble (Spanish) * Green Lantern - Adam Baldwin (English)/Arturo Mercado Jr (Spanish) * Martian Manunter - Carl Lumbry (English)/Jose Luis Miranda (Spanish) * Aquaman - Phil Lamar (english)/Gerardo Reyero (Spanish) * Cyborg - Khary Payton (English)/Idzi Dutkiewicz (spanish) * Shazam - Joey Naber (English)/Jose Gilberto Vilchis (Spanish) * Nightwing - Troy Baker (English)/Hector Emmanuel Gomex Gil (spanish) * Green Arrow - Alan Tudyk (English)/Jorge Badillo (Spanish) * Black Canary - Katie Cassidy (English)/Romina marroquin Payro (Spanish) * Superboy - Nolan North (English)/Georges Zalem (Spanish) * Raven - Tara Strong (English)/Karla Falcon (Spanish) * Red Tornado - Jeff Bennett (English)/Rolman Bastidas (Spanish) * Dr Fate - Edward Asner (English)/Hector Isturde (Spanish) * Zatanna - Lacey Chabert (English)/Nallely Solis (Spanish) * Supergirl - Melissa Benoist (English)/Jessica Angeles (Spanish) * Powergirl - Allison Mack (English)/Circe Luna (Spanish) * Hawk Girl - Jennifer Hale (English)/Erica Edwards (Spanish) * Firestorm - Franz Drameh (English)/Luis Leonardo Suarez (Spanish) * The Atom - Brandon Routh (English)/Edson Matus (Spanish) * John Constantine - Matt Ryan (English)/Rene Garcia (Spanish) * Blue Beetle - Eric Lopez (English)/Johnny Torres (Spanish) * Black Lightning - LeVar Burton (English)/Sergio Castillo (Spanish) * Lex Luthor - Mark Rolson (English)/ Humberto Solorzano (Spanish) * Sinestro - Troy Baker (English)/Raul Anaya (Spanish) * Deathstroke - J.G Hertzler (English)/Octavio Rojas (Spanish) * Red Hood - Troy Baker (English)/Jose Arenas (Spanish) * Bane - Fred Tatasciore (English)/Enrique Cervantes (Spanish) * The Joker - Richard Epcar (Englsih)/Jose Antonio Marcias (Spanish) * Harley Quin - Tara Strong (English)/Karla Falcon (Spanish) * Black Adam - Joey Naber (English)/Ricardo Tejedo (Spanish) * Killer Croc - Khary Paylon (English)/Carlos Segundo (Spanish) * Killer Frost - Jennifer Hale (English)/Jessica Ortiz (Spanish) * Poison Ivy - Tasia Valenza (English)/Carola Vazquez (Spanish) * Atrocitus - Johnathan Adams (English)/Juan Carlos Tinoco (Spanish) * Optimus Prime - Peter Cullen (English)/Blas Garcia (Spanish) * Ultra Magnus - * Ironhide - Jess Hernell (English)/Dafnis Fernandez (Spanish) * Ratchet - Robert Foxworth (English)/Jesus Cortez (Spanish) * Bumblebee - Will Friendle (English)/Jose Antonio Macias (Spanish) * Jazz - Darius McCrary (English)/Gererdo Garcia (Spanish) * Sideswipe - André Sogliuzzo (English)/Salvador Reyes Spanish) * Mirage - Francesco Quinn (English)/Salvador Reyes (Spanish) * Drift - Ken Watanabe (English)/Jorge Badillo (Spanish) * Crosshairs - John DiMaggio (English)/Raul Solo (Spanish) * Hound - John Goodman (English)/Juan Carlos Tinoco (Spanish) * Wheeljack - James Horan (English)/Raúl Anaya (Spanish) * Smokescreen - Nolan North (English)/Moisés Iván Mora (Spanish) * Cliffjumper - Dwayne Johnson (English)/Sergio Gutierrez Coto (Spanish) * Arcee - Sumalee Montano (English)/Rosalba Sotelo (Spanish) * Roadbuster - Ron Bottitta (English)/Armando Coria (Spanish) * Leadfoot - John DiMaggio (English)/Raul Solo (Spanish) * Topspin - * Grimlock - Gregg Berger (English) * Slug - Travis Willingham (English) * Swoop - Mark Allen Stewart (English) * Sludge - No speak * Snarl - Sam Reigel (English) * Goku/Kakarot - Sean Schemmel (English)/Mario Castaneda (Spanish) * Vegeta - Christopher Sabat (English)/Rene Garcia (Spanish) * Gohan - Kyle Hebert (English)/Luis Alfonso Mendoza (Spanish) * Piccolo - Scot McNeil (English)/Carlos Segundo (Spanish) * Masane Amaha - Jamie Marchie (English)/ * Shiori Tzusuki - Trina Nishimura (English)/Vanina Garcia (Spanish) * Reina Soho - Colleen Clikenbeard (English)/Mariela Álvarez (Spanish) * Nora Vertenelli - Stephanie Young (English)/Andrea Codo (Spanish) * Ryuko Matoi - Erica Mendez (English)/ * Satsuki Kiryuin - Carrie Keranen (English)/ * Liu Kang - Tom Choi (English)/Oscar Flores (spanish) * Kung Lao - Will Yun Lee (English)/Eduardo Garza (Spanish) * Sonya Blade - Tricia Helfer (English)/Rebeca Patino (Spanish) * Jax Briggs - Greg Eagles (English)/Geraldo Vasquez (Spanish) * Raiden - Richard Epcar (English)/Gerardo Reyero (Spanish) * Kenshi - Robert Ketting (English)/'''Carlos Vázquez (Spanish) * Johnny Cage - Jeff Pilson (English)/Mario Castaneda (Spanish) * Takeda - Perry Shen (English)/Enzo Fortuny (Spanish) * Kung Jin - Johnny Yong Bosch (English)/Irwin Daayar (spanish) * Cassie Cage - Ashly Burch (English)/Gabriela Guzman (Spanish) * Jacqueline Briggs - Danielle Nicolet (English)/Xochitl Ugarte (Spanish) * Kitana - Karen Strassman (English)/Mireya Mendoza (Spanish) * Scorpion - Patrick Seitz (English)/Octavio Rojas (Spanish) * Sub zero - Steven Blum (English)/Sebastian Llapur (Spanish) * Ermac - Jamieson Price (English)/Salvador Reyes (Spanish) * Kano - Michael McConnohie (English)/Ricardo Tejedo (Spanish) * Ferra/Torr - Tara Strong (English)/Susana Moreno (Spanish) * Reptile - Steve Blum (English)/Eduardo Garza (Spanish) * Tanya - Jennifer Hale (English)/Carla Castaneda (Spanish) * Error Black - Troy Baker (English)/Idzi Dutkiewicz (Spanish) * D'Vorah - Kelly Hu (English)/Magda Giner (spanish) * Kotal Kahn - Phil LaMarr (English)/Humberto Solozano (Spanish) * Triborg - Vic Chao (English)/Gerardo Vasquez (spanish) * Tremor - Fred Tatasciore (English)/Octavio Rojas (Spanish) * Rain - Andrew Bowen (English)/Eduardo Garza (Spanish) * Ruby Rose - Lindsay Jones (English)/Karla Falcon (Spanish) * Weiss Schnee - Kara Eberie (English)/Claudia Panone (Spanish) * Blake Belladona - Arryn Zech (English)/Rocio Bermudez (Spanish) * Yang Xiao Long - Barbara Dunkelman (English)/Catalina munoz (Spanish) * Penny Polendina - Taylor McNee (English)/ * Pyrrha Nikos - Jen Brown (English)/Aixa Diaz Fraga (Spanish) * Cinder Falls - Jessica Nigri (English)/Erica Edwards (Spanish) * Rias Gremory - * Moka Akashiya - * Esdeath - * Luffy - Collen Clinkenbeard (English)/Karina Altamirano (Spanish) * Ichigo Kurosaki - Johnny Yong Bosch (English)/Eduardo Garza (Spanish) * Naruto Uzumaki - Maile Franagan (English)/Isabel Martiñón (Spanish) * Natsu Dragneel - * Medaka Kurokami - * Kirito - * Jotaro Kujo - * Kenshiro - /Javier Gomez (Spanish) * Genos - * Mario - * Link - No speak * Samus - * Kirby - No speak * Kratos - Terrence 'T.C.' Carson (English)/Diego Guerrero (Spanish) * Raiden - Quinton Flynn (English)/ * Marcus Fenix - John DiMaggio (English)/Sebastian Llapur (Spanish) * Master Chief - David Wald (English)/Jesus Hernandez (Spanish) * Spawn - Keid David (English)/ * Xenomorf - No speak * Predator - No speak Special Editions all these versions in addition to the game also have something that distinguishes them. '''Ultimate Edition Content: 'all the DLCs, a shirt of the game, a cup with the logo of the game, a poster with all the characters from the game, and a letter of thanks for purchasing that Edition. '''Prize: '$35,99 '''Champion Edition Content: a jacket with the logo of the game on the back and a few medals of several characters from the game. Prize: $30,00 Heroes Edition Content: 'a poster with all Heroes of the game, a figurine of the Avengers and the Justice League, a necklace with the logo of the Autobots, a shirt with the logo of Mortal Kombat, a filmed image of Johnny Cage, a poster of Ryuko Matoi, a poster of Masane Amaha, a plushie of Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long , and a keychain of Godzilla. '''Prize: '$40,50 '''Villains Edition Content: 'a poster with all the villains of the game, a poster of lex luthor who says "vote for Lex Luthor" and another of Dr Doom saying "DOOM", a necklace with the logo of the Decepticons, a keychain with the shape of the head of Tri-Borg, and a plushie of Cinder Fall. '''Prize: '$39,99 '''Dark Novas Edition 'Content: '''a figurine of the Dark Beyonder, a poster of Majore (almost naked for the perverts), a plushie of Kaarat, and a necklace with the logo of the Dark Novas. '''Prize: '$35,99 Others Multiverse:Crash Of Universes/Gallery Multiverse:Crash Of Universes/Music Multiverse:Crash Of Universes/Mission Multiverse:Crash Of Universes/achievements Multiverse:Crash Of Universes/Dialogues VS Multiverse:Crash Of Universes/Dialogues of the CRASH Trivia * during the game can be to get objects that correspond to different characters from the game exploring the stages of the game, as they usually are on the stage, examples are; a photo of peggy carter (the object of Captain america), a batarang (the object of batman), or a saiyan armor (the object of vegeta) * If steps are done correctly are can play with Lego versions away from characters from Marvel and DC. * doing actions in the Story/Adventure mode, it may face some secret characters, among those are: Titan Joker, Ultimate Green Goblin, Onslaught, and Bojack. * the Transformers characters are the only one who cannot be used in Arcade Mode and the VS, but if in the other game modes. * You can get all the ends of the Transformers in the vault. Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Nexus Studios Category:Fanon Games Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Injustice Fanon Wiki Store Category:Xbox games Category:Wii games Category:Netherealms Studios Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Multiverse Games